Family Betting
by damn-all-potatoes
Summary: In which Ron gets a big shock when he goes to see Charlie in Romania, the whole family bets on his reaction, and Fred and George get a lot of money. *I had a dream, woke up, wrote and published this, and am now going back to bed, so be nice* Charlie X Draco


**I'm using my magical writer's powers to make Fred not dead. Because I love him!**

* * *

The war had ended and, while everyone was shaken up and changed, they worked towards fixing what had been destroyed.

One what would have been the last day of Hogwarts' school year, the school was finished, the Ministry of Magic was back in full running order, and the Weasleys were back on track.

Fred and George were creating things for their joke shop to cheer up people after the war.

Percy and Arthur went back to work at the Ministry, and were working overtime nearly every day. As a bonus to that, the Weasley family had a lot more spending money than they had before.

Bill and Fleur had moved to Paris, because Bill had gotten a transfer to the France divetion of Gringotts.

Mrs. Weasley helped out at St. Mungo's every other day.

Charlie had gone back to his dragons in Romania

And the Hogwarts students were all getting ready to go to their _actual_ seventh (or in Ginny's case 6th) year of school.

All the Weasleys that lived at or near home (everyone but Bill and Charlie) were sitting at the table eating breakfast when Arthur Weasley came in, extremely happy.

"I have great news!" he yelled, scaring the owls at the window. All the red heads looked up from their comically over-flowing plates to look at him. "We're all going to visit Charlie at the Dragon reserve!" The siblings hooted and hollered and slapped high-fives. They hadn't gone on vacation since the summer before Ron's 3rd year.

"Ron and Harry, Charlie asked you guys to come a few days earlier than us to help him set up for our arrival, if that's alright." Arthur continued, looking at the 17 year olds. "No problem, Mr. Weasley." Harry said, happy to help.

Harry and Ron packed their bags as soon as they were done eating. After a quick fire-call to Charlie saying they'd be there soon, they disapperated.

Ronald Weasley still wasn't use to apperating. After that nasty stich he got, he never did it again, unless it was a life or death matter.

They landed in front of Charlie's flat, where he lived on the entire third floor. At the sound of foot steps, Ron looked up, expecting to see him brother.

And saw Draco Malfoy instead.

The blonde froze, eyes wide in either surprise or fear, Harry couldn't tell. "Malfoy," Ron growled.

Harry had taken the time to painstakingly convince Ron that Draco wasn't evil, and wasn't his father. It worked, but Ron still thought of the Malfoy as a jerk who abandoned the war because he was scared.

Draco took a step back. Ron glanced at Charlie's house – probably making some crazy assumption that Draco was here to hurt his brother – and lost his temper. "Malfoy!" he yelled, running at the other boy.

"Ron!" Harry called, in an attempt to stop his friend. The blonde turned and ran; not down the street, but up the stairs toward the third floor flat.

"Charlie! He's gonna kill me!" Draco yelled, taking the stairs three at a time, with Ron chasing him and Harry chasing Ron. The door to the flat opened just in time for Draco to go flying through and into the apartment. "Ron, what are you doing?" came Charlie's cool, slightly amused voice.

Harry and Ron pulled to a stop, just inside the doorway. Past the short entrance hallway, the flat opened up into the living room. Charlie was standing there, obviously not trying to laugh, with Draco hiding behind him, his arms tightly around the older boy's waist.

"Trying to catch a ferret?" Ron asked, sounding embarrassed that he was caught.

"Charlie, why is Draco…_attached _to you?" Harry asked, as he too tried not to laugh at the scene before him.

The second eldest Weasley smirked. "The _real_ reason I asked you two to come here before the others is because I wanted to tell you something." Charlie said. Ron raised an angry brow.

"Something that involves Draco Malfoy not only here in general, but literally _here_?" the youngest son asked, motioning towards the house. Suddenly, Charlie blushed. "Well, um, you see…

"We're dating," he said in a rush.

Time stopped…or at least that's how it felt for a moment. Everything was dead silent.

Ron opened his mouth, causing everyone else to flinch in expectation of yelling, and said "Why?" with the most comical WTF face anyone had ever scene. The other three burst out laughing. "Because I love him," Charlie said.

Ron made a face like he wanted to puke. For a minute, Charlie thought he would start yelling his disapprovals but…

"You're such a hopeless romantic, it's almost disgusting," Ron said to his older brother, smiling.

Draco peaked his head out from under Charlie's arm. "So, you're _not_ going to kill me?" he asked, suspitious. "Nope, not unless you hurt Charlie." Ron said, in a fake _i-don't-care _voice.

Draco broke out into a huge grin, jumped up, and kissed Charlie full on the mouth.

"We win!" Came a voice from outside. All four boys turned around to see the Weasley family, Hermione, and Narcissa Malfoy standing in the door way. "The twins win, because they bet that Ron would except it _and _they'd kiss," Mrs. Weasley confirmed.

Everyone watched as Arthur, Percy, Ginny


End file.
